russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DXML-AM
DXML Radyo13 1440 Davao (1440 kHz Davao City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. The station's studio is located in Mindanao Media Center 2nd Flr., DPFI Bldg., Candelaria St., Davao City, and its transmitter is located at Brgy. San Pedro, Davao City. DXML Radyo13 1440 Davao is also has a television channel on SkyCable Davao named DXML TeleTrese Davao where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. DXML TeleRadyo can be seen via Sky Cable Davao Channel 40 and IBC Digital TV Channel 04 on test broadcast. Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. On January 7, 2019, it was rebranded as DXML Radyo13 1440. 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DXML Radyo13 Balita '' **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga'' (Monday-Friday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Stephen Manangan **''Radyo13 Balita sa Umaga: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 7-7:30am) - anchored by Bert Gorgonio **''Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali'' (Monday-Friday 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Darlene dela Cruz **''Radyo13 Balita sa Tanghali: Sabado/Linggo'' (Saturday-Sunday 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Antoinette Principe **''Radyo13 Balita sa Hapon'' (Monday-Friday 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Robert Borje *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (Monday-Friday 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Headline 13 sa DZTV'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''Tutok 13 sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' * Alertado (DZTV simulcast) * Bitag Live (IBC and DZTV simulcast) * Budyong Kahepan (Monday-Friday 6am-7am) - Hosted by Jun Digamon, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. * Maganda Morning Po with Merwin and Pamela (DZTV simulcast) * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) * Vincent Santos: Nag-Uulat (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' * Forum ni Randy sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) * Kumusta, Ali (DZTV simulcast) * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Kaibigan sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) * Serbisyong Kaibigan (IBC simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (DZTV simulcast) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) 'General love advice and personality' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes sa DZTV'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Music Radio * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Intriga Hans (DZTV simulcast) * Seeing Stars (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) * Radyo Aralan ng Kakayahan (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Sports commentary' * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) * Sports Review (DZTV simulcast) 'Live sports' * PBA sa DZTV (DZTV simulcast) Health and Lifestyle * Doctor's on Call with Doc Willie and Liza (DZTV simulcast) * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) Current personalities 'Anchors' * Stephen Manangan * Jun Digamon (station manager) * Darlene dela Cruz * Robert Borje * Bert Gorgonio * Antoinette Principe * Julius Pacot Reporters * Richy Nalagon * Dimple Lupina * Jett Pogoy * Jennifer Solis * Rocky Magsanoc * Diana Juaban IBC Radyo13 AM stations Radyo13 is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo13 stations References See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *DXTV-TV 13 *IBC News Network (DXNN-TV 37) *89 DMZ Davao *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Radio stations in Davao City Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radyo13 stations Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Philippine radio station stubs